I won't Go
by Jaivaramongolid
Summary: Tag to Lucifer rising. What happened after the episode ended. short one shot.


**So I was bored at school and this idea jus popped up in my head while listening to the song "****Where angels fell" by Stutterfly.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them, just borrowing*sigh***

**Warning: Spoilers for the season finale, I guess. Maybe some swearing, never know what I type. These fingers have a life of their own…**

**Kind of a t****ag to Lucifer Rising**

**XxxxxXXxxx****xX**

"He's coming…" his voice was mixed with awe and fear as he stared shocked at the blinding white light. Dean briefly glanced at his brother, then the spot where the light came from. They both grabbed each others jackets and stared ahead.

The light filled the room until they couldn't see anything, not even each other. Dean tugged Sam's jacket sleeve, "c'mon! let's get outta here," but Sam didn't move an inch so Dean practically dragged him towards what he thought was the door.

The ground shook and both of them fell forward on their stomachs. Dean barely managed to roll away from a loose piece of the ceiling, but Sam wasn't so lucky. It hit him in the back and he slumped to the ground without as much as a sound.

"Fuck!" Dean swore as he dodged pieces of falling debris on his way to Sam. His brother lay unconscious on the ground with blood seeping from a wound on his back. Dean bent down and turned him over, checking that he was still breathing, which he was.

"Sam, this is no fucking time to sleep! Come on, get up!" he shouted and practically bitch slapped his little brother. "Wha…" Sam's eyes shot open and he struggled to gain control over his limbs. "We gotta get outta here! Now!" Dean shouted and dragged Sam up and they both started running towards the entrance.

Once outside Dean headed straight for Ruby's Mustang and shoved Sam into the passenger seat and jumped into the car himself. He looked around the steering wheel for keys, but found none. "Sam, keys!?" Sam merely shook his head and winced from the pain it brought him.

Typical, Dean thought and started to hotwire the car, which proved to be difficult, due to all the stress and panic, but he managed to do it and drove as fast as he could away from the growing white light.

They'd been on the road for awhile when Dean finally risked a glance at his brother. Sam was curled up against the window, sleeping, or appeared to be. A thin sheen of sweat covered his pale face and he was shivering slightly, even though it was hot inside the car. Just to be sure he turned up the heat a little.

Sam awoke sometime during the drive feeling like crap. He really wanted to just die or at least slip back into oblivion, but soon found it impossible because of the throbbing headache he had.

Then he was reminded of the reason why he even had it. Oh, God! Dean's gonna kill me! He bit his lips hard and sneaked a glance at his brother who was looking at the road ahead. How could I be so fucking stupid!? How could I not see that she was playing me all along?

"Hey, are you okay?" Dean asked, startling Sam from his thoughts. He thought for a moment about lying, but decided Dean deserved some truth from him.

"No, in fact I feel like crap." he said truthfully and looked at Dean, who's eyes were on the road.

Well, at least he's telling the truth, Dean thought as he kept his eyes on the road. "You wanna stop at some random motel or keep goin' until we hit Bobby's?" Sam pondered the question for a while, but finally decided stopping somewhere. "Random motel," he answered curtly. Dean nodded and tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

After driving in an uncomfortable silence for what seemed like forever, they finally found a motel. Dean paid for a room while Sam waited in the car. He watched as Dean came back waving a room key for him to see. He gave him a half smile as a reply and opened the door and followed his brother to their room.

As soon as they were inside, Sam started the painful process of getting undressed. His shirt stuck to the dried blood around the long gash on his back making him wince and whimper.

Dean sat on one of the beds and watched his brother looking at the gash in the mirror. He could see himself that it needed stitches and Sam was unable to stitch himself.

"Sit down on the bed and I'll fix it," He said as he found the first aid kit and found a needle and some thread.

Sam, to tired and weak to argue just sat down on the bed. Dean seated himself behind Sam on the bed and took in his back. He saw both old and new scars covering it and felt a shiver run up his spine as he stared at the scar on Sam's spine.

For a moment he let his mind wander back to cold oak, but shook his head back to the present. Exhaling loudly he started to stitch Sam up. He felt his sibling flinch slightly away from his touch, but that was usual when someone was getting stitched without any sedation.

Once he was done he studied the new wound for a moment, satisfied with the stitching even though it had been hard because Sam had started to shiver. Whereas from cold, the wound or something else, Dean didn't know, he just let his little brother go to bed.

After a few hours Sam had started to toss and turn in and mumbling incoherent sentences and names in his sleep. He had also developed a fever and had many nosebleeds, but hadn't woken up, which worried Dean. At a loss of what to do he went outside to try and see if he could get some help.

"Cas!" he shouted into the night. He had walked into the forest behind the motel so no one would hear him. "Castiel, get your holy ass down here now!" he shouted angrier this time. The angel still didn't show up and he cursed loudly. "I swear, I'll kick your…"

"There's no need to be unpleasant," the angel suddenly said and Dean whirled around to face him.

Castiel looked like shit. Scrapes covered his face and mingled with blood. His clothes were tattered and also covered in blood. "Geez, you look like shit!" Dean exclaimed as he took in the angel. Castiel only glared slightly at him, "What do you want?" he asked calm as ever and walked closer to Dean.

"I need you to help Sam. I can't wake him up and he's running a pretty high fever. I think he's having withdrawls again. " Dean explained, but Castiel only sighed slightly.

"I cannot help you Dean. What's happening to Sam has never happened before. He simply needs to let the demon blood get out of his system, _if_ it's possible." Dean's brow furrowed,

"_If?_" Dean asked confused.

"As I told you Dean, the amount of blood he had to consume in order to kill Lilith may have permanently changed him. I've never heard of it before. I can help you get back to your friend Singer's house and protect it from angels and demons, but beyond that, it's up to Sam."

Dean thought for a moment then nodded his head silently and headed back to the motel with Castiel following quietly behind him.

As Dean entered their room he noticed that Sam's bed was empty. "Sam!" he shouted, but didn't get any answer. When he ran around the bed he spotted his brother in a corner, rocking against the wall.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked and tried to get Sam's unfocused eyes to look at him. When they finally did, he saw tear trails on his face.

"What's wrong?" he asked and Sam just stared at him for a moment, the scared expression on his face making him look younger than his age.

"I thought you'd left me," he admitted and sniffed. Dean cradled his face and tried to make eye contact again with him, "Why would you think that?" he asked, but he already knew the answer. "I woke up and you weren't here. I wouldn't blame you though…" he trailed off and his eyes roamed around the room again and went wide as they saw Castiel standing by the door.

"Are you here to kill me?" he asked and stared at the angel, who shook his head. "No, I'm not." Sam's brows furrowed in confusion, "but I set free Lucifer, I'm addicted to demon blood. I even slept with Ruby. Doesn't that make me evil?" Dean quickly grabbed Sam's face and made him look into his eyes.

"Listen to me Sam. The angels wanted you to break the last seal, they were never gonna stop the apocalypse. Sure, you made some wrong decisions, but I don't believe that you're evil and neither should you. Okay?"

Sam nodded lazily and tears dropped from his eyes. Then, suddenly something behind Castiel caught his eyes and he seemed to shrink away and tried to bury himself inside the wall. "nononononono, please, don't," he begged desperately as he watched Azazel approach him with an evil smile.

Dean watched helplessly as Sam begged someone only he could see for mercy. He turned to Castiel for confirmation that Sam was in fact hallucinating, which he was pretty sure he was. Castiel only nodded his head slightly and Dean turned back to his brother and tried to make him look at him.

It took some time, but Sam finally calmed down enough for them to take him to Bobby's. Needless to say that the man was pissed and surprised to see Dean, Sam and Cas.

"Where the hell did you go!?" he shouted as he found the Winchester's and their angel in his living room. "You just disappeared in mid conversation leaving me to worry about where the hell you were!"

He stopped shouting when he saw Sam on the couch, though. The young hunter was mumbling something and looked worse than he had the last time he's been there.

"What's wrong with him?" Dean only answered with saying "demon blood".

"Uhm, Cas, can you get us down into the basement?" Dean asked and seconds later Dean found himself inside the panic room.

They placed Sam on the bed and Dean ordered the others to leave. He sat there in silence watching his brother. God, he looks so young when he's asleep, he mused. Suddenly Sam groaned and blinked rapidly.

"Sammy?" Dean kneeled next to the bed and looked at his brother. "Dean…" it was barely audible, but Dean heard it loud and clear.

Sam looked around before his eyes settled on Dean's, "Don't leave me, promise me you won't go," he whispered brokenly. Dean couldn't help the tears that spilled from his eyes as he stroked a hand through Sam's damp hair.

"I won't go, I won't leave you, I promise, okay? We'll get through this together, you'll see." He said as he climbed into the small bed placing Sam's head on his chest and tried to soothe him as he cried.

**Hold me in your arms  
As the tears flow  
Promise me and say  
I won't go  
I won't go  
I won't**

**___________________________________________________________________________**

**Hope it wasn't t****oo boring…. Reviews?**


End file.
